Bloody Accident
by Demonlord325
Summary: What would have happened if Raki had been hurt before Clare killed the Yoma and didn't know? Watch as Raki makes his own path...no longer fully human... Will not be updated for a short while, but the next few chapters are ready to be typed up. R
1. The Accident

Bloody Accident

I do not own claymore or any characters.

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As Clare sliced the yoma in half with her claymore, she hardly paid any notice to the unconscious teenager laying in the pool of the recently killed yoma's blood. Without a look back, she flicked the blood off of her blade and sheathed it, while walking out the destroyed door. Had she taken the time to look back, she might have seen the deep, semi-fatal wound across the boy's chest, taking in the majority of the puddle of yoma's blood that the boy was laying in.

By the time a villager found the young man, the wound had been closed but a large, thick scar still remained. He was then taken to the chiefs house, so that the chief could talk to him when he woke up. Several hours later, the teen woke. After his eyes had adjusted to the sudden light of the morning sun, he sat up and looked around the room, and found that it was the guest room at the chiefs house. He knew, as he had spent many days in this room after his parents were killed. After gazing around the room, he remembered the night before. He looked quickly down to his chest to see if his injury had been real, since he hadn't felt any pain since he woke. What he saw, or what he saw that wasn't there, shocked him. Instead of a long, healing gash, he saw a long, thick scar that shined a faint silver. He knew that such a thing was not natural. But than a memory popped into his head. The last thing he saw was the large puddle of blood before his vision had gone blank.

Quickly, he got out of bed and ran to a mirror on the other side of the room. However, as soon as he started moving to the mirror, he was there. Blinking, he looked back at the bed before he looked at the mirror, then back again. It was then that he noticed that he felt much stronger and faster than he did before. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head and he felt fear creeping though him. He slowly looked up to the mirror at his reflection, or more of his eyes reflection. He found his fears to be true. He started crying while looking at his eyes. The once light brown that his eyes had been was no longer there. Insttead, his eyes had taken the color of liquid silver. A thought popped into his head as he fell to the floor and curled up, crying.

He was no longer human....

That was how the village chief found him an hour later, Raki, who hadn't cried since his parents death a few years prior, not even when his family around him died horrible deaths did he cry. He got down on the floor and held Raki as he cried. It tore at him to see the child that he considered his grandson cry like the world was coming to an end. For hours he held Raki as he cried, gently rocking him back and forth, until his crying had stooped and his tears had dried. When Raki looked up to thank the chief, he locked his eyes with Rki's and was shocked by what he saw. Liquid silver eyes staring at him from the young man. At first, he felt a sudden tidal wave of fear, however, he quickly gained control of his actions, and pushed his fear aside, only to be replaced by sadness as he pieced together the facts. First the blood they found the boy in, then the appearance of a large mysterious scar, and finaly, the siver eyes.

As silent tears streamed down his face, he informed Raki that he could no longer stay in the village, or the people would try to kill him when they found out of his new condition. Raki, while crying several silent tears of his own, asked for only a few things before he left. The Chief, understanding that Raki would need several things in order to servive, immediately went about getting several pairs of new clothes, food, and a pack. On his way back to his house with the supplies, the Chief past the blacksmith's shop. An idea forming in his mind, he went inside to talk to the master blacksmith and told him of Raki's need for armor and a blade.

The blacksmith understood quickly and immediately went to work with his apprentices creating the best armor and blade that they could for the ill-fated teenager.

The Chief went back to his house and informed Raki that he would leave in several days time so that the blacksmith could finish his work. Since that morning when he woke and was told what happened, Raki had dropped the antics that most teenagers displayed and tuned serious. He knew that while he may have a blade, he did not know how to use it.

Without hesitation, he asked the Chief if he could find someone to teach him at least the basics of how to use a blade. The Chief nodded and went to find the captain of the village guard.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_2 days later_

The two days that Raki had left in the village was spent learning how to use multiple types of blades. He picked up the use of daggers and dual bladed swords surprisingly fast. That didn't mean that there was not room for improvement, though.

They also found that after the incident, Raki was able to move faster than any human could and started to make his own personal style that would use his speed to quickly take down several opponents at a time.

Around sundown of the second day, the blacksmith came to the chief's house with the completed armor that consisted of adjustable shoulder plates, a breastplate, a plate that covered the upper back, forearm guards, and boots that covered his calves. All would allow Raki maximum movement so he wouldn't need to worry about the armor hindering him.

He had made the a double bladed great sword and two single bladed daggers that were about 14 inches long when he found out that Raki showed talent with those weapons, despite the immense size of the great sword.

When Raki asked what the armor and sword were made of, the blacksmith had told them that a while ago he found several broken claymores that the organization gave to their warriors in the woods a few miles away from the village, and that he used that unknown metal to make the items.

Raki then went to change into his new cloths and armor as he would be leaving later that night.

Several minutes later, Raki stepped into the room in his new cloths and armor. He had the legs of his lose black pants tucked into his boots, he had on a black formfitting, long sleeve shirt under his upper body armor with his great sword strapped to his back, and his daggers strapped to his black leather belt. Despite him being only 5'10", the outfit, combined with his silver tinted eye's made him look rather intimidating.

The chief and blacksmith, while slightly shocked, looked on in approval.

When the sun was down and most of the people were inside, the three made their way to the gate. On the way, those who were still out side watched in shock as the three made their way to the gate. When they got there, the chief handed Raki his pack and spoke in a sad tone.

"Raki, remember that while you must leave, that there are still those in the village that will miss you and that even though you have changed, you are still yourself and what happened was not your fault." he said.

"I know, sir. I may have to leave, but this will always be my home." Raki said.

The chief nodded before clasping Raki's forearm and shaking it before stepping back to allow the blacksmith to speek.

"Raki, use those blades well and do the village proud. Always remember where you came from and protect those you care for." he said.

He did the same as the chief moments before and clasped Raki's forearmand gave it a firm shake.

Raki nodded to the both of them and turned to walk out of the gate, without looking back, and out into the night to find his new place in the world.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading!

Any ideas for upcoming chapters would be helpful! i don't want this to turn out like my first fanfic did.

Any and all reviews would be helpful!

Thank you!


	2. Training and Meetings

Bloody Accident

I do not own claymore or any characters

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For the next two years, Raki traveled across the continent learning as he went.

For the first few months, Raki hid in the woods, training. He worked himself to the point of exhaustion every day, try to improve his proficiency with all of his weapons, and improve his new fighting style. At first, it was hard to use his great sword for extended times as it was too heavy. However, over those months, he became stronger, faster, and more precise with all his movements. He was then able to use his sword for long periods of time. However, whenever it became easier to move and practice, he doubled his effort and constantly increased the amount of training he did.

However, it got to the point that he would need to get actual experience.

For the next many month's he spent wondering from town to town, fighting bandits and mercenary's as much as he could. After many months' he was able to take down a group of bandits in seconds. Getting tired of fighting with no challenge to himself, he started going to places where yoma were seen. When he found one and was able to fight it, he found that it was in a whole other class! He spent many months' fighting the beast's one on one, so he slowly started fighting more than one at a time until he could fight several at a time equal footing. Every fight he would get stronger, faster, and more experienced. At one piont, he was in the north and met with an awakened being that went by the name Rigaldo, who taught him how to utilize his speed to it's max potential, however, he couldn't stop as fast as he wanted when he was using his fastest sword style, so with Rigaldo's help, he improvised. He left the north after four month's, but not without agreeing to fight Rigaldo to the death, should he ever return.

However, his progress didn't go unnoticed.

The Organization's interest was slowly peaking. Two years after he left his village, just after his 17th birthday, the organization sent a group of warriors to speak to him. This group however had just finished and awakened hunt just north of him in the mountains. He sensed them coming from the north and he knew that the Organization had finally gave into their curiosity and sent a group to check him out. He had always wanted to check his progress against a warrior of the Organization and this might just be his chance. So he stabbed his sword into the ground in the middle of a moderately good sized clearing and sat down against his sword, a practice he mysteriously picked up shortly after he started his journey, and faced away from the direction the warriors were coming from, and waited.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A group of four warriors had just finished an awakened hunt in the mountains when one of the agents appeared in front of the group, surprising them.

"Ah good, your all still alive." said the man in black.

"What are you doing here, Rubel?" asked one of the warriors with chin length hair and a stoic expression.

"Ah Clare, you really must open up sometime." said Rubel.

His response angered the other warrior with chin length hair that was partly tucked behind one ear.

"Just get to the point already!" she snapped.

"Fine. I have with me the next orders for the four of you. Miria, Deneve, Helen, Clare, your next assignment is just south of this mountain. Do you want the details of just what to do?" Rubel said.

The four looked at each other in a silent agreement before turning to Rubel. The one with shoulder length hair, Miria, answered.

"Yes." she said.

Rubel nodded before speaking.

"Around a year and a half ago, something started killing the bandits around the continent. At first that did little to peak our interest. However, then we got reports that several yoma that we were after were found dead. This is what got us looking for leads. Within a few month's yoma were turning up dead by the dozens. We then started getting leads and picked up a trail. However, we were always a day or two behind and by the time the warriors showed up, all the found were dead yoma. However we found a detail that makes us nervous. The thing that is killing the yoma and bandits was male." he said.

"What?! That's impossible! No human can kill a yoma!" shouted Helen.

"So you're saying that this thing is either a male warrior that was forgotten, it is a male awakened, of a normal human?" asked Miria.

"Correct. Now this morning, we found that he appeared in a town south of here, killing everything. Which means that he took out a town of several hundred yoma by himself?" He said.

The four were in shock. Only a single number could do that by themselves, and even then, it would be slightly difficult for them to do….. Unless they were the fifth ranking or under.

"Now, you can check the town on the way to his position. The reports say that he is in a clearing a few miles south of the town. You should be able to get there in an hour if you hurry. The reports say that he is walking, so you should be able to catch him. Your orders are to confront him. If he is an awakened of a forgotten male warrior, you are to eliminate him. If he is a human, you are to get him to join the Organization freely of capture him. I would suggest that you talk to him first. Good day!" with that, he just walked away.

For several minute, the group stood shocked. What they just heard was almost unbelievable. After several minutes, Miria broke the silence.

"Let's go. I would like to get to the town in a half hour to asses his skill level." she said.

The group took off quickly, silent for a long time.

In twenty minutes, the group got to the town. What they saw shocked them, and even made them feel slightly sick. With their life styles, they were used to carnage, but this was at a whole other level then they had never seen. Purple blood covered every wall and door, hardly leaving any stone uncovered. Parts of yoma were everywhere. Helen even stepped on an eyeball! The biggest piece of yoma that they could find in the whole town was an arm, severed at the elbow.

The group left quickly, wanting to get out of the now ghost town. They all knew one thing though.

They were completely outclassed.

The group didn't talk the rest of the way to their destination. After forty minutes of traveling at high speeds, they came upon the clearing. They were shocked further by what they saw.

A man, leaning against a large great sword that was stuck in the ground, facing away with his head bowed. To a common observer, it would look like he was sleeping. But they knew what he was doing. He was waiting for them.

They all tensed when they heard his voice. Though it was a calm tone, there was a dangerous edge in it.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

'_Seems like they finally got here. Hmm one smells familiar… but the only one I have ever met was…. Ohhh, this is going to be fun!' _he thought.

In a calm but dangerous tone, he spoke.

"You know, I have been waiting to meet you all. Especially _Her_." he said.

His tone made then all tense, and he knew it. He smiled.

Even though he had his head down and facing away from them, they knew he was smiling. And they hated that he was smiling because they knew that he knew exactly what his voice did to them and they hated him for it.

Helen, always the arrogant one, shouted at him.

"Hey! At least face us when you are talking!" she shouted.

His chuckling had them all on edge.

In a smooth motion, he stood up, bringing his sword up with him, and sheathing it in a single motion before turning to face them.

As soon as Clare saw his face, she gasped; she knew who it was…. The boy from the village….Raki….

Her gasp caught the attention of all present. As did the look of remembrance.

"Ahh! I see that you remember me!" he said.

Miria's head snapped to Clare in an instant.

"You know him?!" she practically growled.

Clare however, ignored her. Her attention on only the man in front of her.

"You are that boy… Raki…" she said.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading!

Please review and suggestions and tips would be nice!


	3. Explanations

Bloody Accident

I don't own claymore or any characters.

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"You are that boy…. Raki…." she said.

When she finished talking, a smile crept onto his face and he let out a dark chuckle, sending shiver down all of their spins.

"I see that you remember me, but you never gave me your name back then." he said.

Helen, once again started shouting. Though it **was** surprising that she was quiet for so long.

"What the hell is going on?! How do you know him, Clare?!" she shouted.

"Ahh, Clare, so that's your name. Now, before I tell you anything, I would like to know if the Organization sent you to kill me or recruit me." he said.

Miria was the one that answered. While she knew that giving away the details of a mission, no matter how little was treason, just one look at his silver tinted eyes, and she also knew that if they had to fight, he would rip them to pieces. If they wanted to live, she knew that they would have to talk him into joining the Organization.

"Our objective was to kill you if you refused to join the Organization." she said.

"Miria?! What are you doing?! You know that giving him information is treasonous!" shouted Helen.

"You know as well as I do that if we had to fight him, he would kill us all. If you want to live we must get him to join the Organization willingly." Miria said calmly.

Helen huffed, but didn't say anything else.

"Hmm. How about we all go and meet one of your agents to talk about me joining. If I feel like it and I don't have to kill you, I will explain how Clare here, knows me." he said.

Miria nodded. She wasn't happy that he didn't explain how he knew Clare, she **was** happy that they didn't have to fight him, especially since they were still weak from the last awakened hunt.

Miria set off though the woods at a semi-fast pace. Raki joined in right behind her, with one of the other three at his sides and behind him.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For two day's the group traveled, only stopping at night because Helen kept complaining that she was hungry. During this time, the group noticed that Raki hardly slept and hadn't eaten anything. He hadn't even spoken after they started out to the meeting place. At the end of the second day, the five arrived at a small village that the Organization picked as the meeting place. The figure in black at the gate was immediately noticed by all five. The figure looked at them before walking off into the woods, motioning for the group to follow him.

After several minutes, the man sat himself on a large rock, facing the group.

"So you got him to join the Organization?" asked the man.

"Not yet. But he agreed to meet with one of the agents to discuss it." said Miria.

"Oh really?" asked the man.

"Yes. Now before I decide if I want to join, what will happen if I do decide to join?" asked Raki.

"Reasonable." the man said. "If you decide to join, you will have to stop killing bandits, first of all. You will be given a symbol and induced as a member. You will be paid for all of your jobs and your cloths and armor will be taken care of. You can get your own claymore if you want, of you can keep your own sword. Your number would be decided based on how you perform on your first mission. Is this reasonable for you?" he said.

Raki thought to himself for several minute before answering.

"Okay. Bandits are no fun anymore. They no longer give me any good fights. What I have to ask though, is when will I get my mission and symbol?"

The man gave an amused smile before answering.

"Your new symbol is on this." said the man as he handed Raki a black card with a circle and an x and a line though the middle of it. "You are required to wear your symbol at all times. If you want, have it engraved on your sword or armor, we don't care, just wear it. Your mission will be given to you in several weeks. Since you seem to know Clare, and your agent is also hers, you will travel and do missions with her. She will also explain the rules and laws of the Organization to you. Good day." he said, before he left.

After several minutes of silence, Raki spoke.

"Well. Let's go find an inn in the village, I will explain several things to you." he said.

On the groups way to an inn, they passed by a blacksmith shop. After a few minutes of talking, Raki was able to get the blacksmith to engrave his symbol into his breastplate and sword, which left him with only his daggers. Once they left the shop, the group went to the inn and rented a single room, causing the inn keeper to raise an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Once they were all in the room and comfortable, Miria spoke.

"Will you now explain to us how you and Clare know each other." asked Miria.

Raki nodded before stopping to think before he spoke.

"Well, two and a half years ago, a yoma appeared in my home village. First, it killed my parents, then for several months, it hid in town, killing someone every week or two. It finally got to the point that we had to hire someone to kill it. Two days later, Clare showed up. I talked to her for a short while, and then went home to cook dinner for my uncle and older brother, only to find that my uncle was dead and the yoma took the appearance of my brother. After it knocked my around for a short while, Clare came and killed it. Though, I passed out before she struck the killing blow." he said.

The four were nodding now, understanding. However, Miria spoke up, wanting to get information on her observation.

"Will you tell us why you have silver eyes?" she asked.

"Ahh, that is Clare's fault." he said.

Clare's head snapped to him in an instant. Looking angry.

"What?!" she shouted.

"Well, when you first came in, you cut off a good slice of its flesh. What you didn't see, was that the yoma had cut open my chest before you got there. When I passed out, I landed on the flesh, which was blood side up. Then you left me in the growing puddle of yoma blood, which soaked into the cut. When I was found several hours later, the cut had disappeared leavin only a long, thick scar. The flesh and blood taken into my body healed the fatal injury. So you had indirectly made me a warrior like yourself." he said.

The whole room was silent for several hours before Raki spoke.

"Well I'm going to sleep. You may do as you want." he said before he left the room.

Miria looked at Clare, who had a look of sadness on her face.

"Well, how do you feel now that you know what your actions caused?" she asked.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

Tips and suggestions would be nice!

Thank you!


	4. Placement Mission Part1

Bloody Accident 

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Miria had spoken the night before, nobody spoke. Though, you could tell that Helen wanted to speak. Clare spent the whole night thinking about what had happened. Clare knew that while what Miria said was bitter, she knew why. He was the only male warrior alive now. The Organization would do it's best to send the two of them on suicide missions to try to kill Raki without it being obvious.

The next morning, Raki showed up at the room wearing his armor and sword. The sword had his symbol at the base of the blade, just above the hilt, on both sides. His breastplate had it engraved on the right side of it. What made the four stare, was that instead of empty indents, he had each symbol inlaid with ruby's. It looked like someone melted the gems down and poured them into the empty space.

After getting over their shock, the group moved as one to the gate. They knew that this was the last time that they would see each other for a long time. They each gave their own silent goodbye's, and split into different directions, only Clare and Raki staying together.

After several hours of walking in a random direction, Clare finally broke the silence between the two.

"Raki… I'm sorry… for what happened to you. Can you ever forgive me?" she asked.

She knew that she was different before joining the Organization. While she may have wanted to become a warrior, other would never have wanted it. She could only hope that he wasn't one of those that would have never wanted this, for if he was, she may never be able to forgive herself for ruining the once innocent boys life.

Raki, after hearing hear, took a glance at her for a moment. When he did, he could see that she was really torn up inside because she was a part of the accident that forced him to find a different way of life.

He sighed quietly.

While he was angry with her for her part, he knew it was an accident. He thought about it for a sort while and came to another realization. He knew that he should answer her soon, even if he was now sarcastic, and slightly cold, he just couldn't let her suffer more.

"Clare, I do partially blame you for what happened, but if it didn't happen, my wound would have killed me. So instead of you apologizing to me, I should be thanking you. Yes, you did have a hand if changing me, but you also saved my life. Would you be adverse to starting over? The way I see it, we are stuck together for a while, so why not be friends? That would make our 'partnership' more bearable. If you want to, I would like to forget the past, and move on as friends." he said calmly.

When Raki first started talking, Clare was crushed. However, as he continued to talk, she slowly let the pain that she had of her past actions, and buy the time Raki finished talking, she let a smile slip onto her face, the first in many years.

"Yes," she said. "I would like that."

Raki smiled. He had a friend that he could now relate to.

This looked to be the best choice he had made in a long time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_3 weeks later_

The past three weeks had been good on the two. As Raki and Clare traveled, they would talk, spar, or just enjoy the companionship. Both had gotten stronger and faster over the weeks. Though while Raki improved by steps and jumps, Clare had improved by leaps and bounds, mostly due to training with someone far stronger than her.

They had also gotten closer to each other, their friendship increasing. They learned about each others pasts and more about each other in terms of style and working together. They were able to fight in perfect synchronization when facing strong or multiple opponents.

While the Organization had yet to give Raki his rating mission, they had sent him and Clare on many impossible missions…. Were it not for the fact that each time, their strength, speed, and ability's increased dramatically.

In fact, Clare's improvement didn't go unnoticed, as the Organization had promoted her several times. Clare now held number 21 in the Organization, a big leap from 47.

Now they were heading north, where they were told to meet up with Rubel for Raki's placement mission. After several days walking, they arrived at a small town and went to the inn, where they were instructed to go. When the two entered, they noticed that Rubel was sitting alone at a corner table, and went to join him.

As soon as they were seated, Rubel spoke.

"Raki, the Organization has decided what your placement shall be. There is a warrior in the Organization that care's little for the lives of humans or comrades. We have learned that whenever she is teamed up with one or two other people she kills them and whoever saw her do it, then blames it on the yoma. You are to take her out for her treason. You shall then gain her number. Do you accept?" Rubel asked.

Raki nodded, before he spoke.

"Where is she, and what is her number?" he said.

" She is waiting for her team for an awakened hunt north of here at a town named Gonahl. You and Clare are to help her take out the awakened one, then her. She if Number 4, Ophelia." he said with a smile.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two traveled silently for several hours. Both thinking about the mission about to take place. Finally the two reach Gonahl at midday. Walking through the place, they saw that several buildings were in ruins. Arriving in the town plaza, they saw a woman sitting on a large stone in the middle of the plaza. As soon as they walk into the plaza, the woman spoke.

"Oh, Hello." she said, turning to face them. "What's with the guy?"

Shortly after the group separated, and Raki and Clare became friends, she taught him how to suppress his Yoki when he was not using it. Surprisingly, he was talented in this area and could switch between radiating Yoki and suppressing it to the point that it was unnoticeable in seconds. It was no wonder that Ophelia would think that he was a regular human.

"We are the other two members of the awakened team." Raki said calmly.

"Oh, Really? I didn't know that there were any male warriors. Unless your Awakened ones yourself!" she said darkly before she seemingly disappeared.

Raki reacted quickly and unsheathed his sword, and slashing down to were Clare was second's before. There was a loud clang of swords meeting, loud enough that the noise would have left a human unable to hear for several hours, before there was an explosion of dust and rock 20 ft. away from where Raki and Clare were, as while Raki had blocked Ophelia, Clare kicked her away from the two as soon as Ophelia's sword struck Raki's. Clare had gotten much faster than she was before she first met Raki, so she was now able to keep up with people of much higher ranking.

Ophelia slowly climbed out of the rubble, her left arm twisted in several places with blood running down her arm, making it useless for a short time. Ophelia growled deep in her throat, before launching herself straight at the two.

When she was about to reach them, Raki pulled out one of his daggers and held it in his right hand, as he switched his great sword to his left. He then launched himself at Ophelia faster than either of the other two could see. As he passed Ophelia he slashed his dagger in what people would have seen as a wild pattern (if they could see it, that is), while he held his great sword in a reverse grip, and slammed the blade into the ground, which slowed him in seconds and coming to a complete stop a few feet away from where he slammed his blade into the stone.

Unfortunately for Ophelia, the wild pattern was not wild. Cuts quickly appeared on her body, most cutting tendons and veins, when she hit the ground, she was not able to stop as she had planned, and slammed into a thick stone wall.

Raki's style, Clare learned, was to move at a tremendous speed to disable an opponent, which involved making sure they couldn't move, before going in for the kill. Unfortunately, at the speed he needs to move at, he cannot stop quickly, which is why he slams the blade of his sword into the ground, it makes him stop quickly. She had watched as he had torn apart many yoma and awakened one's with his style. It was a brutally efficient style.

Raki moved slowly towards Ophelia, thinking that she wouldn't be able to get away before he got to her. That proved to be one of his worst mistakes he had made in underestimating the high ranked warrior.

When he was several feet away from her, he was blasted away by a surge of Yoki.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

Tips and suggestions would be nice!


	5. Dear Reader's

Dear Reader's,

I am sorry for the lack of update on this story, but I have been vary busy with school, and it seems that I lost the outline that I made for this fic. Once again, I am sorry for the lack of updates, but hopefully, by the end of November I will update this fic once or twice.

Demonlord325


End file.
